welcome_constituentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pope
This is a list of Popes as seen on SCR64. The Papal Mitre The Papal Mitre is the headgear worn by Popes. It's a highly sought after object that contains immense power. After the fall of 2017 Pope Dwayne, the Mitre began acting strangely and had to be quarantined in CumRat Inc's tenth floor (previously a wrestling ring). It's implied that one becomes a Pope upon gaining possession of the Mitre. Popes Pope John Paul II Previously a Mod, John Paul was unstuck after Komaeda attempted to kill him on May 13th, 1981. Apparently he forgave Komaeda for his actions. He could be contacted primary through his Facebook page, where he'd occasionally post ciphers and other messages, as well as comment on the page for the National Beef Packing Company. He died when he slipped in the bathroom and hit his head. 2017 Pope Dwayne Revealed through an image posted on supercumrat64 with a cipher in the tags, 2017 Pope Dwayne is the Pope's new incarnation. He was previously killed when Bastard took a pot shot at him during their steel cage match and now he seeks a rematch to beat him for good and deliver him a good Papal Elbow. He can still be contacted through the same Facebook account. Accordingly to PD, he's fought Beelzebub before and won. He's also fought God and won. His catchphrase is "IF YA SMELL WHAT THE POPE IS COOKING". He arrived at CumRat Inc. on August 14th looking to fight Bastard and demanding to know who's in charge of the place. Upon discovering Bastard was killed by George, who was killed saving the Constituents/Subordinates, he threatened to lay the Smackdown on Admins and Subordinates alike. On August 15th, the Pope did battle with a decoy of Constituent 53, and after being made into the hero of the battle, he decided he would stop attacking everyone and coexist. On the same day, Constituent -17 had a vision of the Pope's death at the hands of an unknown blue creature that looked very similar to the Pope himself. On August 16th, he did battle with Stone Cold Carlton, and was defeated. He was then killed by his blue doppelganger. 2017 Pope Dwayne cant die permanently he has to start over as a jobber in hell and work his way up the ranks until he headlines WrestHellMania DCLXVI and fights satan to earn his passage back to the living realm 2018 Pope Mort On August 18th, the Admins began giving off warnings that something was coming, described as "big but also small". They mentioned this entity having the same ratio as 2017 Pope Dwayne's energy, but far stronger. Apprehensive, they swore to protect their Subordinates at the cost of their own well-being. The Papal Mitre left behind by 2017 Pope Dwayne started to behave strangely and was confined to the 10th floor, which was then quarantined. After a while, 2018 Pope Mort entered CumRat Inc. 2018 Pope Mort alternates between talking in a cutesy way and being incredibly aggressive (his speech text turns bold when this happens). Unlike the Admins and Mods, he freely roams the building and has no issue talking in the upper floors, including going over there to terrorize the Subordinates. 2018 Pope Mort has confirmed to have paid Stone Cold Carlton to kill 2017 Pope Dwayne in order to get his Mitre. 2018 Pope Mort is currently in the Cocytus river, holding Mod Quinn hostage. He's mentioned being betrayed and literally backstabbed by other people, but hasn't offered further info about them. He holds particular hatred for Julian, asking for Subordinates to retrieve his head and heart. He has horrfying long, sharp, cold teeth and feeds off blood. Mod Komaeda took his mitre and offered it to Captain Yams in exchange for Constituent -59 and Eli, both of which she wanted in her crew. She accepted it, becoming 2019 Pope Captain Yams. Without his mitre, Mort was rendered powerless and kicked out of the CumRat building. 2019 Pope Captain Yams Full article: Captain Yams A pirate murloc, she received the papal mitre as part of a deal with Mod Komaeda, in exchange for -59 and Eli. She wears the mitre on top of her usual pirate hat.Category:Info Page Category:Funko Pops